Teach Me Tonigt a continuation
by UnDiScOvErEdAuThOr
Summary: What should've happened after Teach Me Tonight.Jess didn't leave and Rory didn't break her wrist. The story's better than the summary. Chapter 9 is done! Thanks for your reveiws!
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1: Teach me Tonight . . . a story of what could've happened.

"So I go straight and we're back at Luke's. Jess said

"Yupp." Replied Rory.

"Or we could turn right and we could just be going around in circles for a while."

"Turn right."

"Okay," Jess said as he swerved the car right.

Rory and Jess sat in an awkward silence for about ten minutes. They were both staring ahead, until Rory shouted.

"Look. There's something in the road! I think it's an animal. Don't run over it!"

"Relax. . ." Jess said as he turned the wheel to his left, not seeing a street lamp. The car backed into the lamp which sent a sudden jolt through the car. "You okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. But my car!"

"It's not too bad. . ." Jess said inspecting the car.

"Are you sure. . ?"

"Positive."

"Come on its cold out. Luke's is up the street, we can go get some coffee and call the towing people."

"Sure." Rory said giving in to coffee, which she always did.

XXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei picked up the phone, she dialed the diner's number, but once it started ringing she hung up. This is silly she told herself, Rory's fine . . . but she couldn't convince herself that. There was a huge part of her that knew Rory shouldn't be hanging out, even if it was just to study, with a guy like Jess. She picked up the phone again. It started ringing then she got the machine:

_This is Luke's, we're now closed, which you can probably tell since your getting this machine. Anyway, if your calling to order something call back in the morning or stop by tomorrow. Or if you're Lorelei and you're having a coffee breakdown, the answers no I am not opening my diner just for your addicting needs. And if this is Taylor hang up now!" _

Lorelei hung up the phone. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. For some reason, she didn't like this whole situation.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Here we are." Jess said opening the door to Luke's Diner.

"Is Luke back yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Yah. Well I'll make the coffee. You can use the phone behind the counter to call the towing people."

"Okay. I need to call my mom too. Tell her to come get me."

"But our lesson isn't over. The deal was ice cream and then I'd study." Jess said secretly not wanting Rory to leave, even if it did mean he had to study.

"Oh. Right, but only if your really going to study. "Rory said as she picked up the phone and dialed for a tow truck."

"I will. Now how much coffee do you want?"

"One cup is good."

"Only one?"

"Yah. I have to go home soon."

"Okay."

"Hello, hi my friend and I were driving back from getting ice cream when we crashed into a street lamp . . . yes . . . up the road from Luke's diner. . . In Stars Hollow . . . Okay thank you." Rory said into the phone. "Their coming as soon as they can, but they can't come tonight."

"Okay. Well let's study then, shall we? Here's your coffee."

"Okay. Thanks." Rory said as she and Jess sat down to start studying.

XXxXxXxXxX

_Oh No._ Lorelei thought as she stepped out of her car. She had been on her way to Luke's, when she saw Rory's car on the side of the street. It was damaged. Thoughts began pacing through her head. _How'd this happen? Did she get in a crash? Is she hurt? Was Jess with her, she told me they were just studying, nothing about going out. Maybe this was why no one was picking up the phone. I need to see her. I need to make sure everything's okay. _

Lorelei dialed Luke's again. This time Jess answered.

"Where is she?"

"Rory?" Jess said immediately knowing it was Lorelei and she had just seen Rory's car.

"Yeah, Rory. Who else?"

"Okay." Jess said handing the phone to Rory.

"Mom?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

"How did this happen? Was Jess with you?"

"Jess and I decided to go out for a study break and get ice cream. Then there was something in the road and Jess swerved and. . ."

"Jess? So he was there! I knew it! And he was driving. Rory how could you let this happen?" Lorelei said cutting Rory off.

"Mom. I'm fine, Jess's fine, the car's a little hurt but other than that everything's fine."

"I'm coming to get you." Lorelei said and hung up before Rory could respond.

XXxXxXxXxX

"She's coming."

"Okay."

"Yah well I'll just go and wait outside. Bye Jess."

"See ya teach."

But before Rory could get out the door Lorelei stepped inside.

"Rory, get in the car. Bye Jess." Lorelei said coldly.

"Bye Jess." Rory said as she obediently stepped out the door and started walking towards the car.

"Bye Rory." Jess replied.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Rory, what were you thinking?" Lorelei said once they were in the car.

"I don't know. It's not that bad. We just went to get ice cream."

"Yes it is. And what about Dean? Isn't he going to be a little mad when he finds out Jess, no less, wrecked his girlfriend's car?"

"Yes. Dean will be mad. I get it, but I'll talk to him. Can we just go home now please?"

"Fine." Lorelei said as she started the car and drove home.

I don't really know where I want to go with this story yet. Any suggestions on where you want this story to go, put in your review. And please review!


	2. A Motherly Visit

Chapter 2

The bell rang as Rory entered Luke's the next morning. She went over and sat at the counter. Jess was behind the counter making more coffee. He turned around as he heard the bell.

"Hey Rory. You okay?" Jess asked, noticing her frown.

"Yah, it's just my mom and I are kind of in a fight."

"Why? Because of last night? I didn't mean to wreck your car, even if Dean made it."

"It's not about the car really. It's that my mom wants me to tell Dean about the accident and I know he's going to be really mad. And I just don't feel like dealing with all that yet."

"Oh."

"Yah, well can I have a large cup of coffee to go please."

"Yah, sure. I'll go get it." Jess said as he turned around and went to get Rory her coffee.

"Thanks." Rory said just as Luke came out of the storage room.

"Rory hey, where's Lorelei?"

"She had to get to the Inn early today."

"Oh okay. Hey listen Dean was by here earlier said he had to get to work he had the early shift at Doose's before school. He said he'd be waiting for you at the bus stop today."

"Okay, thanks Luke." Rory said as Jess came back with her coffee.

"Thanks, bye Jess."

"See ya Rory."

XXxXxXxXxX

"Sookie, I need coffee!" Lorelei said as she stepped into the kitchen of the Inn.

"Already in the pot. I thought you might need some, morning isn't your best time of day."

"You know me to well."

"Lorelei! Ah just the person I was waiting to see." Michelle said in his French accent.

"What, Michelle?"

"Your mother is out there and wishes to speak to you."

"Ah, hey mom." Said a confused Lorelei.

"Hello Lorelei. Can we talk somewhere please?"

"Sure mom, how about in the dining room?"

"That's fine." Emily said as she followed Lorelei into the dining room.

"So mom, what's up?" Lorelei asked as soon as she and her mother were seated.

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"No mom, I seriously don't. So once again I repeat how did what happen?"

"Rory's car. It's completely totaled!"

"Mom, it's not totaled, it has a few bumps and bruises but it's not totaled. And wait a second, how do you know about that?"

"I know the people who run the towing company she called. They called and informed me that her car was totaled."

"Mom everything's fine."

"No everything is not perfectly fine Lorelei! My granddaughter was in an accident. Now how did it happen?"

"She and a friend went out for ice cream. There was something in the road and Jess swerved and they backed into a street lamp." Accidentally letting Jess slip out.

"Jess? Isn't that the boy you told me you didn't want her seeing?"

"Yes mom."

"Well then how did this happen? I thought you were going to forbid her from seeing that boy."

"You happened. You had to go and _agree_ with me."

"Lorelei, this is ridiculous. I agreed with you because you were right."

"No mom, I wasn't. If Rory thinks he's okay, then I trust her judgment. Now I have to get back to work."

"Fine. Goodbye Lorelei." Emily said getting up to leave.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Hey." Dean said as he stood up to give his girlfriend a kiss hello.

"Hey."

"You want to go to Luke's and get a cup of coffee?"

"I kind of have a big test tomorrow and I really need to get home and study."

"Alright. I'll walk you home."

"Well, I have to stop at Lane's for a while." Rory said knowing if Dean walked her home he'd notice her car wasn't there.

"What about your test?"

"That's why I'm going there. See last time I was there I left the book I need to study in her room. So I need to go get it."

"I can wait outside."

"Yah, sure okay. Let's go." Rory said giving in knowing she couldn't get out of this. She had to tell him eventually.

"Well here we are. Thanks for walking me home." Rory said as they reached her house.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Dean said leaning in to give Rory a kiss goodbye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an empty space, the place where her car, the one he had made for her, was usually. He pulled away from Rory. "Where's your car?"


	3. Dean Drama

Chapter 3

"Where's your car?"

"It's in the shop." Rory said hoping he'd just take that for an answer.

"Why? There was nothing wrong with that car. I made that car and I know there was nothing wrong with it."

"There was nothing wrong with it. It was a great car."

"_Was?_ Rory what happened?"

"The car got into an accident." Rory said quietly.

"What kind of accident?" Dean asked louder than usual. He was starting to get mad.

"I'll tell you, but please don't be mad." Rory said with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew he'd be mad, even if he promised.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"We went to go get ice cream and there was something in the road and we swerved and then we crashed the car into a street lamp that we didn't see."

"Who Rory? Who's we?"

"Me and Jess." Rory said in a small voice.

"_JESS?_ WHAT WAS HE DOING IN YOUR CAR RORY?" Dean yelled. You could tell there was anger in his voice.

"I went over to help him study, and then he wouldn't. Then we made a deal; he'd study if we went for ice cream first. So I said yes. Then he was driving and he swerved. .And please don't be mad." Rory said seeing Dean get the look in his eye. He was mad.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT. RORY YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM; I HAVEN'T SINCE HE GOT HERE. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW KNOWING HE CRASHED THE CAR I MADE FOR YOU! I'M UPSET RORY." Dean said rage and frustration filling his voice.

"I NEED TO GO." Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, you're my boyfriend. I never would want to hurt you. I love you."

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT RORY? BECAUSE I THINK IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT LETTING JESS DRIVE YOUR CAR. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM."

"Dean. . ."

"NO RORY. I'M SICK OF HIM."

"Dean, be reasonable."

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING VERY REASONABLE RIGHT NOW! AND FRANKLY I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND HANING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY, ESPEICALLY ONE I HATE!"

"Yah well maybe I don't like having an overprotective boyfriend, who doesn't trust me." Rory snapped.

Dean stood there shocked, Rory had never snapped at him before. Finally he spoke.

"I need to go."

"Dean, wait."

"What?"

"Did we just . . . break up?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't know, I'm not really sure of anything anymore."

"Dean. . ."

"Don't Rory. I need some time to think."

"Okay. That's understandable."

"See ya Rory."

"See ya."

XXxXxXxXxX

"What's wrong?" a concerned Lorelei asked as Rory entered the house, looking extremely sad.

"Dean . . . he walked me home."

"Oh, the car. He saw?"

"Yah, he saw and he heard."

"You told him?" Lorelei asked not able to mask the surprise in her voice.

"Yah, I told him. What else could I do?"

"Lied. But I'm glad you didn't."

"Yah."

"So how'd he take it?"

"Bad."

"Oh."

"Yah, well I'll be in my room."

"Okay, hun." Lorelei said deciding it was best not to ask what happened.

XXxXxXxXxX

Kind of short chapter. I know Dean and Rory didn't really break up yet. But they will soon. : )


	4. Boyfriends and Boycotts

Chapter 4

"Good morning Luke. Two cups of coffee at the Gilmore table, please." Lorelei said as she and Rory entered Luke's. "Hey, there's no open table." She said turning away from Luke to face Rory.

"Counter both of you." Luke said.

"Fine, but as long as you serve us extra coffee. I have a meeting at the Inn today and in order to stay awake for this meeting I need caffeine and lots of it!"

"Coming right up." Luke said as he went into the storage room to get more coffee for the machine.

"Thank you."

"Hey your bus is here." Lorelei said turning to face Rory again.

"That's early. Well gotta go, tell Luke he still owes me extra coffee."

"K. Bye hun." Lorelei said to Rory as she ran outside to catch her bus.

"Where's Rory going? Her coffee isn't ready yet." Luke said coming back out of the storage room.

"Bus got here early and she told me to tell you, you still owe her extra coffee."

"Okay. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

XXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, aren't you a little early?"

"Jess. Hi, sorry but my bus is early and I really need to catch it, so I got to go. See you later."

"To late."

"What?"

"To late, your bus is pulling out now."

"Oh no." Rory said as she turned around to see her bus pulling out.

"What's the matter?"

"I have no ride to school. I'd ask my mom but she has this big meeting at the Inn."

"I'll drive you."

"But you don't have a car."

"Luke does."

"So you're going to drive me to school, in Luke's car?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Okay. Let's go."

"After you, Miss Gilmore."

"Why thank you." Rory said leading the way to Luke's truck.

XXxXxXxXxX

"More please."

"No. You've had five cups already and isn't it time for your meeting?"

"First off you promised me double the coffee if I didn't try and hover and get a table, I usually have three and three doubled is six not five so one more. Come on Luke. And second, I've got time for coffee."

"Actually I promised you extra not double and you don't have time."

"Fine, I'm leaving but once I'm gone your gunna be so sorry."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you won't give me as much coffee as I need then I'll just go somewhere else for breakfast. Some place that'll give me as much coffee as I want."

"How does that affect me? I'll lose one customer, big deal."

"Two! I'm taking Rory with me."

"Fine, two customers. Still not that big a deal."

"You'll miss me . . ."

"I'm sure . . ." Luke snorted. Although deep down he realized he really probably would.

"You'll see."

"See you tomorrow Lorelei."

"Bye Luke. And you'll be sorry!"

XXxXxXxXxX

There was a silence in the car on the way to Hartford. Rory had been daydreaming.

_I wonder what Jess would be like as a boyfriend. Hmm. He's so different from Dean. He's surprising and different, while Dean's safe and nice. Not that Jess isn't nice, but mostly only to me. I feel a secure around Dean, like nothing could ever harm me, but sometimes it's to much. Sometimes I want to be a little uncontrolled, that's why I like Jess….. _

"So why didn't you call Dean?" Jess said breaking the silence.

"What?" Rory said coming out of her day dream, and realizing she was making a pro/con list of who'd be a better boyfriend. She felt bad, like she was cheating on Dean or something.

"I said why didn't you call Dean? You know when you needed a ride?"

"Well you were there and you offered. Plus Dean's in school. And . . ." Rory paused thinking about what she said to him last night. It had been mean but he didn't have a right to control her. . .

"And what?" Jess asked when Rory didn't finish her sentence.

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"The car and you mostly."

"What about me?"

"He doesn't want me hanging out with you. He thinks because he doesn't like you I can't like you either."

"You like me . . .? Hmmm?" Jess teased.

"You know what I meant Jess." Rory replied blushing furiously. She didn't actually know if that was true. . .did she like him?

"Yah, I know. I was just kidding, jeez. Don't get so tense."

XXxXxXxXxX

"Hey mom. I'm home!"

"Hey hun. How was school?"

"Usual. Paris and lots of work, pretty much the usual."

"I don't know how you do it. . . I would've been out of that school after the first week."

"Yah, well good thing you didn't go to Chilton."

"Good thing. Listen we're boycotting Luke's until he agrees that six cups is not a lot of coffee."

"That's insane. Where are we going to get our coffee?"

"I don't know, Al's?"

"Nothing like Luke's. I have an idea how about we pretend we're boycotting Luke's but we really don't."

"How do we do that?"

"We get someone to go in and get some coffee for us."

"And who would do that? Everyone in this entire town is against our coffee addictions."

"I know someone."

"Who?"

"Jess."

"You sure? He'd do it for us without telling Luke?"

"Yah, I'm positive and if I told him Luke can't know he wouldn't tell."

"Jeez."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just sounds like you've got him wrapped around your finger."

"I do not."

"Whatever."

"Yah, well I'm going to call him and tell him he's our new coffee supporter."

"Okay. I'll be inside."

"Okay."


	5. The Realization

Chapter 5

"Hello?" Lorelei asked answering the phone.

"Hi, is Rory there?"

"Dean?"

"Yah. I need to talk to Rory. We had a fight, the other day and things blew way out of proportion. I need to talk to her."

"That's sweet, but Rory isn't here right now."

"Where is she?"

"I think she's at Al's. Or maybe the book store, I remember her saying she might stop in."

"With who?"

"She said she was meeting Lane there." Lorelei said hoping he wouldn't read too much into it and go looking for her.

"Oh."

"I'll tell her you called."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Lorelei."

XXxXxXxXxX

Dean stood at the window of the bookshop. He watched Rory, how she careless she was around him. She didn't need to try so hard around him, everything came naturally. It looked like they always had something to talk about. They never had a dull moment, and even if there was silence it was a comfortable silence. He then realized he had been kidding himself. Rory had moved on, she didn't want him anymore. It made sense seeing the two of them together. He was done, it was over between them. He turned around into the street and started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He had to get away from it all, from her, from him, from this whole damn town. So he walked.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Thank you." Rory said taking the coffee from Jess.

"Your welcome. And you know I never did agree to this."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. You called in the middle of my shift and Luke was going to kill me if I didn't get back to work. So I just said yes because it seemed like the only thing to shut you up."

"You still said yes."

"Yes, but it wasn't an honest yes. Therefore, it doesn't count."

"Yes it . . ." Rory said stopping mid-sentence. She saw Dean turn away from the window and walk away. He looked extremely sad.

"What?" Jess asked noticing the change of expression on Rory's face. "Oh." He said noticing what she was staring at. "So I take your still fighting?"

"Yes, we're still fighting."

"He'll get over it." Jess said noticing the sadness in Rory's voice.

"Yah, maybe. Well I have to go. Thanks for the coffee Jess."

"No problem." Jess said figuring they could argue over it another day. Rory didn't look in the mood now.

"Bye." Rory said as she ran from the bookstore all the way home.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Rory?" Lorelei said as knocked on Rory's door. She'd been in there for over an hour already.

"Yah, mom?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yah. Come on in."

"Hey hun, what's up?

"Dean came looking for me today. He saw me with Jess and then he walked away. He looked really sad and I felt so bad. So I just came in my room and lied down for a while. Then I made a list."

"A list? About what?"

"About whether or not to break up with Dean." Lorelei stood there surprised Rory could be so not sad about it.

"Break up with Dean? Honey don't you think your being a little dramatic. I mean couples have fights all the time. You'll get over, he'll get over it and then you might regret it. I mean I don't think you should break up with him just get. You'll probably regret it."

"Mom. I'm not going to regret it."

"How do you know? I'm just saying I think you should think it over more."

"I have thought about it and I don't want to think anymore. I know this is what I should do."

"Okay. It's your call."

"Yah, I know."

"Luke's for Dinner?" Lorelei asked dryly.

"Sure. I'll call Jess and be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room."

XXxXxXxXxX

The doorbell rang at the Gilmore house.

"Got it!" Rory yelled to her mother.

"K." Lorelei said back.

"Come on in." Rory said as she opened the door to let Jess in.

"Where do you want this?" Jess asked, indicating to the box full of food he was carrying.

"Kitchen please."

"There." Jess said as he held out his hand.

"What?" Rory asked confused by his hand gesture.

"Tip?"

"Sorry the Gilmores' do not leave or give tips."

"Come on, can I at least have a fry."

"Oh no, we are not doing this again. You can have one fry and then you can go."

"Fine, that's all I wanted anyway." Jess said as he grabbed a fry.

"Hey Jess. Thanks for bringing this over. Are you staying?" Lorelei asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Only if you want me to." Jess replied as he smirked at Rory.

"Sure, stay. We'll eat inside." Lorelei said, trying to keep her promise to try and be nice to Jess.

"Okay."

"Yah, well Rory you and Jess make the dishes and I'll pick a movie." Lorelei said turning to her daughter.

"Okay."

"Anything you prefer, Jess?" Lorelei asked turning back to Jess.

"No. Anything's fine with me." He replied.

"K."

"So guess I'm staying for dinner. Come on we better make those plates." Jess said as soon as Lorelei was in the living room.

"Okay, whatever." Rory said giving in.

XXxXxXxXxX

He didn't know where he was going, he just walked. Then suddenly he stopped. He was in front of Luke's car. He looked up, noticing a blue coat in the passenger seat. It was Rory's. _Why had Rory been in Luke's car?_ He wondered to himself. Then he realized why, _Jess._ He stalked off through the town towards her house. He couldn't let this go on any longer, he had to end it.

He hadn't spoken to her since the fight, so he guessed that was why he was nervous standing on the porch of her house waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Aw look who showed up, come here to make up? I heard that fight was pretty bad, not so sure she's over it yet. But hey she's in the living room if you wanted to talk to her."

"JESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dean asked.

"They invited me for dinner and we were just in the middle of a movie, so make it quick. I'd hate to miss the ending to a great movie because of you."

"Jess, come on your missing the best part." Rory said approaching Jess clearly not seeing who was in the doorway.

"RORY I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." Dean said when he saw Rory.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised.

"IT'S OVER, I TRIED BUT I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

"Take what anymore?"

"YOU AND JESS, YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER. AND WHAT BOTHERS ME THE MOST IS THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF IT WASN'T TRUE SO HARD THAT I DIDN'T SEE IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SO DAMN OBVIOUS."

"WHAT, I TOLD YOU WE WERE JUST FRIENDS BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME, FINE."

"I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DO LIKE HIM, EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT YET."

"Dean I think you should leave now." Lorelei said stepping into the hallway, seeing Rory's hurt face.

"FINE." Dean said as he stormed out.

Once he'd left, Rory stormed off to her room and closed the door. She flopped down her bed and started crying, she didn't know why though. Then she realized these tears weren't for Dean they were because what he said was true. She did like Jess.

XXxXxXxXxX

There you have it Dean's out of the picture (for now).

It wasn't exactly my best chapter, my ideas are running low. Please review and let me know where I should go with this story.


	6. Diner Talk

Chapter 6

Rory is sitting in her room reading a book, one he had written his thoughts in. She was getting so into it she didn't realize her mom standing at the door of her room. She nearly jumped when she looked up and saw her mom.

"What are you doing?" Rory snipped.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lorelei responded.

"Sorry, it's just you scared me."

"Yah, well. Listen is it okay if we go to Luke's?"

"Yah, sure why not?"

"Well, I probably figure the town knows by now about what happened last night and well I didn't know if you would be able to deal with any of that right now."

"Mom, I told you I'm fine."

"I know, I know. It's just he was your boyfriend for two whole years and usually people don't get over that so easily, you know."

"Mom, I'm fine. Let's just go, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Lorelei said as she, followed by Rory, walked out of the room.

XXxXxXxXxX

"So your back?" Luke asked not the least bit surprised their 'boycott' didn't work.

"We were out of coffee and I didn't want to call Jess, well after with what happened last night."

"Last night?"

"Yah, Dean and Rory broke up last night."

"What? I never liked that apron-wearing, son-of-a-"

"Luke, calm down!" Lorelei said cutting him off.

"Yah well, I still never liked him."

"I know."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Jess brought over some food and we were watching a movie. Then the doorbell rings"

"Oh no tell me this isn't about Jess." Luke said this time cutting Lorelei off.

"Um hello, Luke? Trying to tell a story here."

"Yah, sorry."

"Well anyway we send Jess to the door 'cause he's the closest, and Dean busts in and he's yelling and Rory's yelling and to sum things up Dean broke up with Rory because he thinks Rory likes Jess."

"Oh, yah?" Luke said starting to smile.

"Luke, umm are you okay?"

"Yah, fine. I think it's great. Don't you?"

"Umm, think what's great?"

"Rory and Jess, Jess and Rory. I think it's great."

"Oh, yah sure that would be great." Lorelei said trying to fake a smile when she was really thinking about how _bad_ that would be.

"So where is she anyway?"

"Rory? Oh, she's at Lane's. She'll be here in a few minutes. Oh and don't talk about the Dean thing okay?"

"Yah, sure. You want coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up." Luke said and headed into the storage room for more coffee.

"Hey hun." Lorelei said as Rory sat down next to her. "How's Lane?"

"She's good."

"What's that?"

"Oh a book I have for Jess."

"Oh, okay. Want some coffee?" Lorelei said quickly to avoid the topic.

"Yes please!"

"Luke, Rory needs coffee too." Lorelei said to Luke as he walked back into the diner.

"Okay. Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke. Can I go up and give this to Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yah sure go on up."

"Thanks." Rory said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

XXxXxXxXxX

Rory knocked on the door to Luke and Jess's apartment. She heard music blaring from the stereo inside. Then the music lowered and she heard Jess say "Come on in."

"Hey." Rory said as she stepped inside seeing Jess laying on the couch.

"Hey."

"I brought this for you." Rory said handing him the book.

"Thanks."

"Listen sorry about last night."

"Why?"

"We never finished our movie."

"Oh, no problem. We'll watch another one sometime."

"Yah, okay well just wanted to give you that book. So I'll see you. Bye." Rory said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey Rory?" Jess asked before she could open the door and leave.

"Yah?" Rory said as she turned around.

"Your definitely broken up with Dean right?"

"Yah, definitely." Rory said as she smiled and headed back down to the diner.

Sorry this chapter took so long! Please review! And advice on where you think this story should go is greatly appreciated!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. Grief and Fathers

Chapter 7

The door to Luke's opened and he walked in. He saw Lorelei sitting at the counter and was trying to decide if he should leave. He decided it didn't matter, and he'd just avoid her, and he walked over to the counter to order. Luke came out of the storage room and saw Dean standing there waiting to order.

"Get out." Luke said pointing towards the door.

"What?" Dean responded.

"I said get out."

"What? Why?"

"Get out now and don't come back!"

"Luke." Lorelei butt in.

"No. He's leaving." Luke said and gave Dean a little shove toward the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." Dean said and started to head out the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice.

XXxXxXxXxX

Rory started down the stairs back to the diner. She heard Luke yelling at someone and hurried to get down the rest of the stairs. She entered the diner to see Dean heading out the door and Luke, looking very angry, and serving Miss Patty and Kirk their orders. She spotted Lorelei over at a table near the window, she'd moved since Rory had gone to see Jess.

"Mom, what's going on down here?" Rory asked as she approached Lorelei.

Dean stopped and spun around so he was facing Rory and the rest of the diner.

"Rory?" Dean asked rage filled his voice.

"What?" Rory responded.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Dean asked realizing Rory had been upstairs, alone, with Jess.

"I was just" Rory said, but didn't get to finish because she was cut off by Dean.

"THE SECOND WE BREAK UP, YOU'RE RUNNING OFF WITH HIM?"

"I'm not with him, we're just friends."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM. HE'S A JERK, AND HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE DEAN, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that Rory ran out of the diner and ran as fast as she could home.

The door slammed and Jess came down the stairs in the diner. He had obviously had his music too loud to hear anything that had been going on down there because he walked into the diner casually. He looked up to see everyone staring at Dean, standing in the middle of the diner. Luke saw Jess and pulled him into the storage room.

"What is going on out there?" Jess asked as soon as they were in the storage room.

"Dean and Rory were fighting."

"Oh."

"Want to know what about?"

"Your going to tell me either way, so what does it matter."

"You."

"What that's crazy, why are they fighting about me?" Jess asked, suddenly glad no one had seen him come down.

"Because Rory was upstairs with you, alone."

"She just came to give me a book."

"Yah, but he doesn't know that."

"Whatever, I'm going out." Jess said as he stepped around Luke and left the diner.

XXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei had been running trying to catch Rory for the past ten minutes. She stopped to catch her breath and started walking home; there was no way she could catch up to Rory so she figured she'd see her when she got home.

"Rory?" Lorelei called out as she stepped inside the house. She got no answer, so she headed towards Rory's room. The door was closed so she knocked, but when she got no answer again she opened the door, only to find Rory not there. She closed the door and wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee, figuring Rory just went somewhere to cool off.

XXxXxXxXxX

Rory stood on the doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door. A minute or so later the door opened and Christopher stood in the doorway.

"Ror? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, everything isn't okay. It's a mess and I can't go home so I came here."

"Okay come on in, we'll call your mom and then you can tell me all about what happened."

"Okay." Rory said lightly and stepped inside.

"You can call your mom, phone is in the kitchen."

"Um dad, can we just wait to call mom? Please."

"Hey, it's your call."

"Okay, thanks."

"So tell me about your awful day." He asked as he lead Rory to the couch.

"Days, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess ever since the accident things have been kind of.." Rory started but she was cut off by Chris.

"Wait a second, what accident?"

"The car accident I was in, I assumed mom told you." Rory said.

"She never told me anything about an accident."

"Well I guess it must've um slipped her mind or something. I mean to call you because you know we haven't seen or talked to you much lately and um…" Rory said.

"So are you okay? I mean this whole thing was pretty major, I can't believe I didn't know about this."

"I would've told you but I thought mom did and you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"That's okay; I mean I'm surprised Lor didn't tell me too."

"Yah, well Dad I'm gunna head home now."

"Wait, don't you want to tell me the rest of your horrible day?"

"No, that's okay. I'm just gunna go home." Rory forced herself to smile and headed out the door. She walked to the bus station only to find that there were no buses back to Stars Hollow for another hour. She took out her cell phone and dialed the diner's number.

"Hello?"

"Luke? Hi, it's Rory. Is Jess around?"

"Hey Rory, yah he just walked in, hold on."

"Hello?" Jess's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, listen I was wondering if you could come get me."

"Yah, sure. Where are you?"

Rory told him the address of the bus station and hung up. She headed outside to wait. About a half-hour later Luke's truck pulled up next to her. She climbed in.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey, thanks a lot, for doing this."

"No problem. So why where you out here?"

"I went to see my dad."

"Oh."

"Yah."

XXxXxXxXxX

"Rory?" Lorelei called out, from the couch, when she heard the front door open.

"Yah, hey mom."

"Hey hun, where'd you go? You disappeared after Luke's this morning."

"I went to see dad."

"Oh." Lorelei said surprised.

"How come you didn't tell him about the accident?" Rory asked bluntly.

"Oh no, I forgot about Chris, I hadn't talked to him in a while and I just… forgot. I'm sorry hun."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

"Oh, okay. Well want to watch a movie, I just rented…" Lorelei started but was cut off by Rory.

"Actually mom, is it okay if we watch it another night? I'm a little tired."

"Yah sure hun, night."

"Night mom."

XXxXxXxXxX

Please review! I'm not so sure I liked this chapter but it was necessary for where I'm going with the story…


	8. First Date

Okay I know some of you were confused with why I put Christopher into the mix last chapter... but it wasn't anything I just threw it in to make the story more interesting… He will have no effect on anything… maybe. :p

Chapter 7

Rory opened her eyes, only to find her annoying cell phone ringing.

"Ughh..." Rory mumbled as she grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked in the politest she could be at the moment.

"Rory?" Jess asked from the phone line.

"Yah, hey what's up?" Rory asked, instantly immediately wide awake.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything today."

"Nope, free as a bird."

"Well then, would you want to come over and watch a movie?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Umm, 7:00 is good. Okay?"

"Yah, sure. And Jess this is only because we never got to finish the other movie that one night right? Not for any other reason?"

"No, that's the only reason." Jess teased.

"Good." Rory said and smiled.

"See you at seven."

"See you at seven."

XXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei stepped into the Inn, only to find Michel ignoring the guests, who were mostly in a line behind the desk waiting for directions and such, Sookie telling people all about her latest creation, and the workers scattered around some large piece of ceiling tile that had fell from the ceiling. At least no one was hurt, but she could tell she'd have her work cut out for her today.

"Umm, Michel?" Lorelei questioned walking over to Michel.

"Yes, Lorelei?"

"Umm, there are like twelve families of guests lined up in front of the desk waiting for your attention and you're just… What are you doing?" Lorelei asked when she saw Michel bend over to touch something under the desk.

"Nothing." Michel answered snapping back up again.

"Get them out of here Michel. And then come back and help these guests." And turning to the guests she said "I'm so sorry about the inconvenience, but Michel will be right back after he runs a quick errand. So you know just mill around, and it'll only be a few minutes I promise."

XXxXxXxXxX

Rory grabbed her purse; it was already 7:02. She had to get moving. She left a note for her mom and walked outside. Ten minutes later she was in front of Luke's. She opened the door and headed straight for the stairs.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke." Rory replied and turned around to face him.

"You want something to eat?"

"No actually I'm here to see Jess."

"Okay. Well call if you need anything."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said and headed upstairs.

The door to the apartment was open so she walked in.

"Hey Jess." She said seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rory."

"So what are we watching?" Rory asked, curious.

"Um, I thought you were going to bring that movie we started the other night. Sorry."

"Oh it's okay. Well, if we don't have a movie to watch and you invited me to watch a movie I guess I'll just um go…see ya Jess."

"No, don't go. We can go get some… ice cream?" Jess asked.

"Yah, cause that went so well last time." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Fine, well we'll go down to the diner and eat then. Luke should be closing up. He had to go somewhere."

"Well, then how do we eat? Caesar must be gone by now."

"I'll whip us up something."

"You can cook?" Rory asked, impressed.

"Luke taught me a few things here and there, but don't get used to it."

"Okay, let's go." Rory laughed.

Downstairs in the diner Jess and Rory were finishing off their hamburgers.

"So um, I should probably be getting home." Rory said.

"Yah, you probably should."

"Well, um this was fun, next time we won't forget the movie, though. I mean not that I am assuming there's going to be a next time or anything just if…"

"There's defiantly going to be a next time." Jess said and suddenly leaned in and kissed Rory.

When they had pulled away all Rory could say was "I hope so…" And she got up and left.

XXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei finally got a break, it was around 6:30. Almost everything was in order. She stepped into her office, only to find standing there… Christopher.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Okayy... really short chapter but it was very necessary because from here on Rory and Jess are a couple! Please review!


	9. Love and Proposals

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on another GG story. It involves Lorelei getting pregnant again, and I know it's been done, but mine is different :p… make sure you read it. I'll have it posted by the end of July.

Chapter 9

Rory walked into the Kim's house and headed upstairs to Lane's room.

"Rory! Hey!" Lane said as she jumped up from organizing her CDs in the floorboard.

"Hey Lane! New system?" She asked, gesturing to Lane reorganizing her CDs.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be better if I put them into genres, instead of alphabetical order. So, tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"About your date with Jess!" Lane said as she excitedly sat down on her bed, anxiously.

"It was great, he's great, everything was great!" Rory said, happily. Just talking about it brought a smile to her face.

"Not to be prying or anything but what happened? Did you guys kiss?"

"Yeah, we kissed. And Lane it was so great! It got me thinking…"

"What? It got you thinking what?"

"Maybe I really never did love Dean.. I mean I never felt this way with Dean, I mean I liked Dean but I kind of felt like I was being forced to say I love you to Dean, with Jess it's different…"

"Oh my god! So, wait, you love Jess?"

"Yeah, at least I think so."

"And you never loved Dean?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow" Lane stated simply.

XXxXxXxXxX

"What are you doing here?" Lorelei asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christopher demanded.

"I'm sorry Chris; I really did mean to tell you. It's just been crazy..." Lorelei replied.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. I want to be part of you and Rory's lives… permanently."

"Chris…" Lorelei began but was cut off by Christopher.

"I think we should get married."

"Are you serious?" Lorelei asked in shock.

"I want this Lor. You, me, Rory, the whole package."

"Chris I don't think… I mean it's just….it's just not the right time."

"Lor…" Chris started, but then stopped and stood there silently.

"I got to get back to work." Lorelei stated dryly and walked out of her office.

XXxXxXxXxX

"He proposed?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Yup, apparently he wants to be part of me and Rory's lives permanently." Lorelei told Sookie, cup of coffee in hand.

"So what'd you say?"

"I said it's just not the right time. I'm not getting married now. ."

"ahhh"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"There was more meaning to that ahhh…"

"Well, it's just whenever you get close you run away…First Max, now Chris."

"Chris just proposed out of the blue. I denied, that's not running away."

"Okay… If you say so…" Sookie said and got back to work on the cake she was working on.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Rory?" Lorelei asked, as she walked in the front door.

"Kitchen!" Rory replied.

Lorelei walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table studying.

"So, Luke's for dinner?" asked an exhausted Lorelei.

"Sure…" Rory said.

Lorelei debated against telling Rory about Chris, but decided against it. She grabbed her purse and followed Rory out the door.

XXxXxXxXxX

Another really short chapter, but the next one will be longer because it's the last chapter! I'm not really sure about this chapter it didn't have a lot going on but the next one will be better! Review Please!


End file.
